a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to arrays of protein-capture agents and methods for the parallel detection and analysis of up to a large number of proteins in a sample. More specifically, the present invention relates to proteomics and the measurement of gene activity at the protein level in cells.
b) Description of Related Art
Although attempts to evaluate gene activity and to decipher biological processes including those of disease processes and drug effects have traditionally focused on genomics, proteomics offers a more direct and promising look at the biological functions of a cell. Proteomics involves the qualitative and quantitative measurement of gene activity by detecting and quantitating expression at the protein level, rather than at the messenger RNA level. Proteomics also involves the study of non-genome encoded events including the post-translational modification of proteins, interactions between proteins, and the location of proteins within the cell. The structure, function, or level of activity of the proteins expressed by a cell are also of interest. Essentially, proteomics involves the study of part or all of the status of the total protein contained within or secreted by a cell.
The study of gene expression at the protein level is important because many of the most important cellular processes are regulated by the protein status of the cell, not by the status of gene expression. Also, the protein content of a cell is highly relevant to drug discovery efforts since most drugs are designed to be active against protein targets.
Measuring the mRNA abundances of a cell provides only an indirect and incomplete assessment of the protein content of a cell. The level of active protein that is produced in a cell is often determined by factors other than the amount of mRNA produced. For instance, both protein maturation and protein degradation are actively controlled in the cell and a protein's activity status can be regulated by post-translational modifications. Studies comparing mRNA transcript abundances to protein abundances have found only a limited correlation (coefficient of about 0.43-0.48) between the two (Anderson and Anderson, Electrophoresis, 19:1853-1861, 1998). Furthermore, the extreme lability of RNA in samples due to chemical and enzymatic degradation makes the evaluation of genetic expression at the protein level more practical than at the mRNA level.
Current technologies for the analysis of proteomes are based on a variety of protein separation techniques followed by identification of the separated proteins. The most popular method is based on 2D-gel electrophoresis followed by “in-gel” proteolytic digestion and mass spectroscopy. Alternatively, Edman methods may be used for the sequencing. This 2D-gel technique requires large sample sizes, is time consuming, and is currently limited in its ability to reproducibly resolve a significant fraction of the proteins expressed by a human cell. Techniques involving some large-format 2D-gels can produce gels which separate a larger number of proteins than traditional 2D-gel techniques, but reproducibility is still poor and over 95% of the spots cannot be sequenced due to limitations with respect to sensitivity of the available sequencing techniques. The electrophoretic techniques are also plagued by a bias towards proteins of high abundance.
Standard assays for the presence of an analyte in a solution, such as those commonly used for diagnostics, for instance, involve the use of an antibody which has been raised against the targeted antigen. Multianalyte assays known in the art involve the use of multiple antibodies and are directed towards assaying for multiple analytes. However, these multianalyte assays have not been directed towards assaying the total or partial protein content of a cell or cell population. Furthermore, sample sizes required to adapt such standard antibody assay approaches to the analysis of even a fraction of the estimated 100,000 or more different proteins of a human cell and their various modified states are prohibitively large. Automation and/or miniaturization of antibody assays are required if large numbers of proteins are to be assayed simultaneously. Materials, surface coatings, and detection methods used for macroscopic immunoassays and affinity purification are not readily transferable to the formation or fabrication of miniaturized protein arrays.
Miniaturized DNA chip technologies have been developed (for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,412,087, 5,445,934, and 5,744,305) and are currently being exploited for the screening of gene expression at the mRNA level. These chips can be used to determine which genes are expressed by different types of cells and in response to different conditions. However, DNA biochip technology is not transferable to protein-binding assays such as antibody assays because the chemistries and materials used for DNA biochips are not readily transferable to use with proteins. Nucleic acids such as DNA withstand temperatures up to 100° C., can be dried and re-hydrated without loss of activity, and can be bound physically or chemically directly to organic adhesion layers supported by materials such as glass while maintaining their activity. In contrast, proteins such as antibodies are preferably kept hydrated and at ambient temperatures are sensitive to the physical and chemical properties of the support materials. Therefore, maintaining protein activity at the liquid-solid interface requires entirely different immobilization strategies than those used for nucleic acids. The proper orientation of the antibody or other protein at the interface is desirable to ensure accessibility of their active sites with interacting molecules. With miniaturization of the chip and decreased feature sizes, the ratio of accessible to non-accessible and the ratio of active to inactive antibodies or proteins become increasingly relevant and important.
Thus, there is a need for the ability to assay in parallel a multitude of proteins expressed by a cell or a population of cells in an organism, including up to the total set of proteins expressed by the cell or cells.